Cinderella
by Calder Lazar
Summary: Daikari, Davis was upset and so he join a talent show. (Song on it and I don't own the song or digimon)


Hey eveyone I was bored and I wanna make a new song version of Daikari so here let get go with it.

I don't own Digimon

Cinderella

It's been a year since the digidestined defend MaloMyotismon everything seen peaceful, someone was in they room crying and hurt, his name is Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya. He been in his for past for days upset that he lost the girl of his dreams.

"Why me.. why me.." Davis said in his room crying his eyes out.

"Maybe..I should go to school and just be avoid everyone.." Davis said sadly

At his school

Davis was walking in class when he said a poster on the wall

Poster said "Talent show auditions tonight at 7:00 am to 8:00 Talent show will on monday of next week."

"Maybe I'll join the talent show" Davis said and he did.

(A/N: I'm skipping the day to monday because why not it's my story)

At the school at Monday night

"I'm so exiced to see this talent show" Yolei said not knowing Davis in it

"Same I wanna see who good at what they do" Kari said Also not knowing and with her best friend T.K

"You really hope to ask Davis Kari, I know you like him" T.k said when made Kari pure red.

"Not true." Kari said blushing

"It's starting" Yolei said

"Welcome to the first ever Talent show in this school so let get out with our first one Davis Motomiya" the teacher said

"DAVIS?!" The group said

Davis walk on the stage and he wake up to the micphone

"I was thing about saying and I though of this song Cinderella By Boyce Avenue. I hope you enjoy"

(A/N Btw Heask Matt and Tai and Ken and Cody to be the band)

The music start playing then he begin to sing

When life's a mystery

Then take the road less traveled

And pave the way for someone else

Your tracks will set you free

Even if the road unravel

The path was always in yourself

So take the reins and hem the seams

And all your hopes and tattered dreams

And paint a world where there's no need to cry, cry

Be yourself Cinderella

(Oh, be yourself)

'cause no one else could do it better

(Oh, be yourself)

And when that clock strikes midnight

Even if those kicks don't feel right

I'll stand by you forever

So be yourself Cinderella

Just be yourself Cinderella

No time for childish ways

Or so you say in sorrow

The fairy tale was just another lie

But all your yesterdays will soon reveal tomorrow

You'll have your once upon a time

Just take the reins and hem the seams

And all your hopes and tattered dreams

And paint a world where there's no need to cry, cry

Be yourself Cinderella

(Oh, be yourself)

'cause no one else could do it better

(Oh, be yourself)

And when that clock strikes midnight

Even if those kicks don't feel right

I'll stand by you forever

So be yourself Cinderella

Through the years and the tears that you've cried

Oh, be yourself

Through the doubt from a love you've been denied

Oh, be yourself

And you could chase down someone else's bliss

But the beauty is that you are who you are.

Be yourself Cinderella

'cause no one else could do it better

And when that clock strikes midnight

Even if those kicks don't feel right

I'll stand by you forever

So be yourself Cinderella

Just be yourself Cinderella

I'll stand, I'll stand by you forever

So be yourself Cinderella

The music end he got off stage and everyone clapped.

When he got off start, Kari was thing about that said and seem like it was for her.

after the talent show he was leaving the school when he said Kari.

"Hey Davis, I saw you singing, and you sing better then Matt" Kari said.

"Thanks Kari..I got to go now" Davis said going to leave when he was stop.

"Don't go Davis, I have someone really important to tell you." Kari said.

"What is it?" Davis said confuse.

"You was my best friend since I was 8. You been there for me when I was sick and always watch my back and when T.K move here I spend more time with him. I relaize i never was there for you this time."

"What are you trying to said..that you like T.J..? Davis said.

"No. I like you. I love you Daivs" Kari said.

Davis was shock then he smiles and he ask "Will you be my girlfriend then..?" Davis said.

"Yes of course!" Kari said and kisses him.

Davis kisses her back

"I love you too Kari"

The end

I hope you enjoy it's time to come back to making stories I give up on it because of school.


End file.
